Apocalypse
by Spring Pines
Summary: Spring Pines must learn to fight the zombies. She must learn to fight them by side with Bill Cipher. She realizes she likes Bill, but is he to much to handle? Will the zombies be to much to handle? Everything is not what it seems in the strange town of Gravity Falls, after all...
1. Chapter 1

_**O-kay, so...I won a trip to Chicago! WOO-HOO! So, maybe...I'll update. I kid! I'm not going until June, but I felt like telling you guys!**_

_**But, how I go this idea?**_

* * *

I lay in the grass in a meadow. I come here to get away from my crazy family.

It's not _too _far from the Mystery Shack. So i'm pretty sure Dipper and Mabel could find me if they tried.

My Grunkle Stan said lunch would be in 45. Eh. Enough time to go relax.

I haven't been here in Gravity Falls for the whole summer. I had summer camp. So, the minute summer camp was out, I was shipped here.

Bummer.

But it _is_ nice to see my little brother and sister again. Haven't seen them in a month.

Ever since _I _came to Gravity Falls, Grunkle Stan has me clean up the giftshop.

Yeah, I know. Not exactly entertaining but it's the only free job Stan had for me.

I would've been fine without a job, but Stan said, 'he wouldn't have the potential of an employee go to waste'.

Ha! Yeah, potential. I've heard that one before.

People say I have 'potential' to make me feel better about myself.

I mean, my hair is stringy and oily. And with 3 pimples, 2 left feet, legs that stretch for miles, and extremely pale skin, I would in the running for Princess of the Dorks!

_And_ at age 13, I practicly dwarfed everyone I knew. (being 5-8')

And i'm mistaken for being 17 or 18 when i'm only 16. Yeah. Freak.

The sun created a glare that totally blocked my vision. "Spring! Get up!" Mabel shouts at me.

"Uhhhh..." I groan. "Let me lay here and work on the tan that i'll never achieve." Mabel plants her dainty feet at my shoulders, and leans down to meet me face to face.

I see nothing but her big brown chocolate eyes.

Me? My eyes are a dark hazel color. I've always been jealous of Dipper and Mabel.

Their eyes are like jewels. And that's not just sibling talk. Their eyes shine. Literally.

"Spring! I've been looking for you all day!" Mabel complains, her brown curls dripping over her shoulders with slight bounce.

My hair is just straight, but I'd recently dyed the bottom half black. I have to curl it every morning, because I look terrible with straight hair.

"Mabel, i've only been out here for like, 45 minutes." I retort.

She bends down and pushes my shoulders down to the ground.

"Spring! Listen to your sister! I'm about to give you some awesome advice! One time offer! So listen up!" She stands up, and hops out of the way.

I sit up, propping myself on my elbows.

I roll my eyes. "What's this,'awesome advice' that i'm getting?" I ask, chuckling lightly.

She gives me a look of confusion. "What awesome advice?" I stare at her.

"Oh! That awesome advice! You should get home, because Dipper and Stan will probably eat our food if we don't get there fast."

O-kay. So this was the important advice. Yes, _very _important.

I stand up, being about 6-5'.

"Beat ya!" I challenge, and run off. Mabel chases after me. "No fair!" She whines. "You have longer legs!"

I laugh, not slowing down for my little sister's mercy. "Grow some, then challenge me." I turn around, and charge for Mabel.

She shrieks. I tackle her to the ground in a hug. "Eww! You're so wet!" She wiggles out of my grasp, and runs off.

Yeah, earlier i'd jumped in a pond, hoping to cool off. Not that i'd tell her.

The fun of sibling torture and all that.

* * *

I walk into the Shack's kitchen, and shocker, they were eating without me! "Thanks for saving me som-" I look at the tabel, and there's no food left.

Mabel was right. They ate my lunch! My stomach grumbles. "Hehe...Sorry.." Dipper says.

"Should've been here sooner." Stan says, leaning back in his chair. See what I live with?

"Going into town." I say, grabbing my purse. Dipper hops out of his seat. "I wanna go!" This causes Mabel to jump out of her seat and join the begging.

"No, i'm getting my lunch. Since you ate my _first _one. You know how I am on an empty stomach."

They do. I get grumpy, and leave destruction in my wake. True story.

* * *

I walk into the Diner. My mouth immediately starts to water.

I take a seat in the far corner, head ducked down. Lazy Susan comes over to take my order. "Chili fries with a soft drink please."

She writes down the ticket, then walks off to go get my food.

I lean back, and drum my fingers on the table. Is it weird i'm drumming a David Bowie song?

I start singing the words to the song 'as the world fall down' quietly under my breath.

"Oh such a sad love," I quietly sing. "deep in your eyes-" A group of teenagers walk into the Diner.

There's 7 of them. The only teenager I recognize is Wendy. She works at the Shack. She and I are friends, but we don't hang out that much. I'm more on the shy side.

There was another girl. She had purple hair with pink highlights, and was texting on her phone.

Wendy and purple hair were the only girls.

I scanned through the boys. A tall guy, who was shoving another guy with tatoos. Erm, a guy with black hair, and a black hoodie with a stiched heart on the front. and... a blonde.

Most of the boys were shoving eachother around, and punching eachother playfully. But there was one who wasn't. Blonde.

I tried to move on, but once I got to the blonde, I was stuck.

I stealthily check if I was drooling. Big shocker! I wasn't!

He was so tall, he practicly dwarfed _me_! He was skinny, and his eyes...were a stormy grey.

Deer? Headlights? Hi, i'm Spring.

Lazy Susan brings my chili fries and Coke over to me, and places the ticket on the desk. $5.00, I can pay that.

Although i'm starving, I can't bring myself to look away from Blonde, as if if I looked away, he would disappear.

Wendy, a skinny redhead, caught my glance.

"Hey, Spring!" She waved. She motioned for her friends to follow her. They all walked over to my corner.

"H-Hi." I squeak. Blonde stares at me, and I stare at him.

Okay, seriously guys. No matter how much I try looking away, I just can't. He's mesmerizing.

Wendy laughs. "Don't be so shy, Spring!" She nudges my arm. I let out a small laugh, but it sounds like i've been gargling nails.

Wendy turns around to face her friends. "Guys, this is Spring." She gestures to me. She sits next to me, and wraps her arm around my shoulder, as if we'd been friends since birth or something.

"This is Robbie, Lee, Nate, Tambry, Thompson-" Okay, so,

goth= Robbie

tall with weird hair= Lee

tatoos= Nate

purple hair and constantly on her phone= Tambry

chubby but not to short and not to tall= Thompson

"And our newest addition, William." Wendy finishes. I stare at Will.

I wave shyly. "Hi guys." I get several 'hey's and 'nice to meet you' s.

"So, anyway…" Wendy ends the awkward silence. "We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us."

I look away from Will, and eat some fries. "Um, I can't. I kinda have to go home after i'm done eating." I mumble.

William gives a small smile. "Just let me eat first…" I take a sip of my soda.

Wendy holds her hands up, palms out. "Say no more. I feel you. Maybe we'll be able to catch up later." I nod.

Everyone except William walks out of the Diner.

"O-Oh..Hi there…" I stammer. William sits across from me.

"Hi." He says. He crosses his arms and leans back against his seat. I sit there awkwardly staring at him.

Yep! I have every single detail of his face permanatly etched into my mind.

"So, hey...tell me about you." He says. I clear my throat.

"Um, there's nothing to tell really..." The words stumble out of my mouth. _Secrets. Tell me your secrets, beautiful stranger._

He grabs a fry and sticks it in his mouth. O-kay. So he's going to eat my lunch.

"So, how'd you meet Wendy and them? I haven't seen you around here." I say. He laughs lightly.

"Well, i'm kinda new here-" Oh, okay. "And...I don't know really. I just started hanging out with them." He shrugs.

O-kay. I take a last sip of my soda. I place 6 dollars on the table. "I should get going..." I mumble. Will nods.

"See ya around, William." I wave. He waves back. "One last thing. Call me Bill."

I smile. "See ya, Bill." I walk out the door. Yep. He's hot.

* * *

**Oh, I love it already. Seriously!**


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the front door, and the giftshop is flooded with tourists. I narrowly dive and duck out of the way of people.

Well, there's going to be a lot for me to clean up.

I walk up to Stan. "Where's Mabel and Dippin' Dots?" I ask him. Without looking up from his money counting, he says, "Attic."

I bound up the stairs and am greeted with a retched smell. I plug my nose, and open the door.

"Dipper! Did you forget to wash your clothes again?!" I ask, my voice sounding like alvin the chipmunk.

I walk in, but nothing looks weird or different. "What is that smell?!" I demand. Mabel gags. "Ask." She gasps for clean air. "Ask Dipper!" She runs out of the room.

I stare at my little brother. "What'd you do?" He grins sheepishly. "Erm...I was working on a spell?" He asks unsurely.

I facepalm. "Dipper!" I shriek. "Give me that journal!" I snatch the book out of his hands.

It takes me several minutes to find a reverse spell.

Only, they don't look like any words to me. _Obsbopb pjbii pmbii_. What kinda spell is that? Then, right before my eyes, the spell changes from coded to English.

_Reverse smell spell_. What the...? Dipper's voice breaks through my thoughts. "Are you going to read it?"

"Uh... Yeah." I gulp. "_Reverse smell spell!" _I chant. _Is that it? Just, reverse smell spell?!_

My mouth feels...like I was mumbling constanants.

A bright glow illuminates the room, and the smell ceases.

"How'd you read that?!" Dipper demands. I cock my head. "What? You can't see it? It's in English, right there." I point to the Journal.

He laughs. "Spring, it's NOT in english! Not even close!" He opens it, and it's coded again. I rub my eyes. What...?

"How'd you pronounce it, too?" He asked. I facepalm. "Dipper! I. was. speaking. English." Wasn't I?

"No! You weren't. you were just mumbling...sounds! Kinda like in Harry Potter. He speaks parsaltongue. But with you, its...wow..."

Dipper stands in aw. "I think you might be destined for spells, Spring." He states.

Magic. Dipper thinks i'd be good at magic. "Well, maybe. If you say so."

Dipper's face lights up. "Let's go to the library! They must have at least _one _spell book!" He pulls on my arm.

"COME ON! WE NEED SPELL BOOKS!" He yells.

Sheesh. Looks like i'm going to become a wizard.

* * *

Dipper and I walk into the library, and Dipper drags me to the back shelf.

While he's looking through spell books, I see my all time favorite book. I grin, showing off my shiny teeth.

Must...resist...urge...to...geek...out...

ARGH! Stupid books. Always pulling me towards them with their gravitational pull! My parents should've named me Geekella!

I run over and pick the book up. "Labyrinth! Labyrinth! Labyrinth!" I chant.

It's about a girl named Sarah, who wishes the goblins would come take her baby brother, Toby, away.

The Goblin King shows up (who's fallen in love with the girl), and long story short...She has to find her way through a Labyrinth and get to the center in 13 hours, or else Toby will become a goblin. (They made the book based off of the movie!)

I walk back over to Dipper, clutching the book to my chest. I have the nerdiest grin plastered across my face.

Like, someone streched my smile as far as it could go, so it stuck that way.

"Haha! Found one!" Giggles erupt from Dipper. He looks at the book I have, and rolls his eyes. "Not _that _book again!"

I clutch it protectively. "What's that supposed to mean?!" I demand. Dipper walks over to a table, and I sit next to him. "You've already read it 6 times! Give it a break, Spring!"

I gasp, and pet the spine of the book. "He didn't mean it, Jareth. No he didn't."

Dipper rolls his eyes. "Anyways..." He opens the book. "This is a book on spells and potions. Can you read these?"

wind

light

disarm

levitate

summon

teleport

freeze

and a bunch of others.

"Yeah, I can read them." I look at the page again.

Coded again! ARGH!

I shrug. "Okay, so? I can read a few spells. I can't use magic to _use _the spells." Dipper clicks teeth.

"You need a wand!" He grins. I facepalm. This is what I get for letting my little brother teach me magic. "You just _had _to go there, didn't you?"

He grins. "Yes. But i'm serious. Unless you're like, a natural wizard or something, you'd need a wand." I roll my eyes. "And where would we get one? Diagon Ally?"

"Stay here. I'm checking this out." He walks off with the book. I chuckle. Figures. Dipper Pines, my little brother, is going to be my magic teacher.

I lean back, against my chair, and open my book. Yes, i'm going to buy it.

_Sarah ran across a bridge, wearing a white dress. "Give me the child. With the hardships un-numbered, I have fought my way here, to the Goblin City. Give me the child you have stole-_Somone leans against me.

"Excuse me?!" I whip around. "Oh-Bill!" I shriek.

He presses a finger to my lips. "Shh! You're brother might hear." He takes my arm, and leads me to the other side of the library behind a bookshelf.

His stormy eyes peer down at me. "So, why are you here?" I ask. "Because you're here." He says simply, and places a hand on my shoulder.

The gesture sends a shiver down my spine. "But, _why_?" I repeat.

"I came to warn you about something!" He says. My heart leaps. "What?"

"The apocolypse." He whispers. I freeze. "apocolypse?!" I ask, mouth hanging agape.

He nods. "Yeah, and...there's a very small chance of survival." He blurts. Why don't someone deal with it then?

Bill seems to of read my mind. "I'm part of a group, and we...stop... the monsters out to kill. You can say, we're the protectors of Gravity Falls."

This is a lot to process. I rub my temple, to ward off any oncoming headaches.

"Group. Who's in this group?" I ask. Bill's eyebrow raises. "Can't you guess?"

No. They couldn't possibly... "Wendy and her friends?" he nods. "Yep. And a few others. But we're the main fighters. Since we're younger, we're faster and-" "So, why are you telling me this?" I ask. Why?

He rolls his eyes. "I did say I was warning you. Didn't I?"

I sigh inwardly. This is my chance to make me feel good about myself.

I shake my head. "No, you aren't just warning me. You're recruiting me. Because you can use my amazing assistance!" I flip my hair over my shoulder, but some of it gets in my mouth.

"Bleh, bleh, bleh." I spit it out, only to have it stick again. "bleh, bleh, hair in my mouth. Bleh!"

Bill crosses his arms and shakes his head. "I don't think so, hon-" _hon? _"I mean, you look like you're something out of a fairytale!" He pinches a few strands of my hair between his fingers and twirls it.

In-sul-ting! "The wicked witch?" I retort.

He rolls his eyes. "Please! The princess."

_The Princess-_wait, did he just compliment me?

"Bill, i'm sure I want to do this. I want to protect people. Even if I died. I'd know I was trying to protect the ones I love. My little brother and sister get WAY to close to the supernatural." I say, trying to convince him.

He bites his lip. "Okay, fine! But first I'll have to train you. Two things you have to promise. First, these people will be like you're second family. So, treat them well. and second, we always keep our promises. Promise me those two things!"

I nod. Sounds good enough to me. "Promise."

"Give me your number." I rattle off my cell. "Now you-" I pull out my cell. "712-432-5364." He says. I save it into my phone, and put his name under 'Bill (aka, boy who has no idea you like him, so he must be delirious or something)'

True story.

"Spring!" Dipper's voice breaks through.

I spin around. "Sorry, have to go." I run off. But Bill grabs my arm. "Wait!" He says.

I try jerking my arm away. "Bill! I have to go!" He hesitantly let's go of my arm.

"Tell me where you live. I'll be there at 11:45 tonight. Be ready."

Wait-at night?!

I rub the back of my neck. Well, i've got to make some sacrifices it I want to do this.

"The Mystery Shack."

His mouth drops. "YOU'RE A _PINES?!"_ I shrug. "Yeah. So?"

"Look, I gotta go-" He runs off.

I let go of the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Looks like he won't be here tonight.

I look for Dipper, and find him at the table we were sitting at earlier.

Dipper gets up and glares at me. "Where were you? I was looking for you!" He says, as if I was his 5 year old sister.

"Looking through books." I say sheepishly. Not exactly a lie. I was glancing at book titles on my way back here.

"Well anyway, I bought this one." He holds up a book on different languages and what they mean and how to speak them (plus spells and potions). The book itself is bigger than the dictionary!

I stare at the thing. It must've taken CENTURIES to even WRITE it! "How am I supposed to read _this-_" I look disgustingly at the book. "In a month?!"

Dipper glares at me. "We'll be studying one language per week. Now, the weird language you speak-it must be in here! It has every single language. I'm kinda partial to Latin."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Let's go home and _study._" No, I wanna go home to make sure I look perfect for Bill.

I think I just landed myself a date. Killing monsters with the teenagers of Gravity Falls...

* * *

**Success! You'll be in for a surprise on chapter 3! *coughfightingandkissingcough* **

**Bye! I got a certain chapter 3 to be writing!**


End file.
